Um Beijo
by Kyattsuai
Summary: um songfic... apenas algo que me fez passar o tempo


**Titulo:** um beijo  
**Autor:** KittyBlue  
**Capítulos: **oneshot  
**Status:** completo  
**Tipo: **song fic, sap, angst, ligeiramente semi-au, talvez OOC  
**Rating:** PG13  
**Pares:** Yuu x Miki   
**Sumário:** song fic!! Algo para me entreter, adoro esta canção!!  
**Avisos: **nada a advertir, apenas que devem ter cuidado com o romance, já que este fic vai ser bastante sappy!!  
**C&C: **Podes contactar-me através de Email ou pelo ICQ (145672919)   
**Disclaimer:** os personagens não são meus e o single que usei é do grupo Dashboard Confessional "Hands Down". A ideia para o fic é minha, e a tradução da canção também!! 

_Leiam e depois digam o que acharam do fic...._****

Um Beijo

_by KittyBlue_

- O Yuu... vai voltar?

- Sim, Miki. Não estás contente? – perguntou Chiyako.

- Estou! Claro que estou... – ela tentou sorrir.

- Ainda bem. Ele chega amanhã. E depois tudo voltará ao mesmo.. Já sentia falta do meu filhinho! Ele liga quase todos os dias e tal, mas os Estados Unidos é muito longe, é impossível uma mãe se habituar quando o nosso pequenino está tão longe.

- Pequenino? – perguntou Jin interrompendo.

- Claro que sim! Ele será sempre o meu pequenininho!! 

Miki observou a discussão durante algum tempo. Milhares de pensamentos fluíam na sua mente. O principal era o que aconteceria agora.. Yuu ia voltar..

**+-+-+**

Yuu dirigiu-se para a entrada do aeroporto. Sabia que alguém deveria estar à sua espera. Desde que tinha ligado à sua mãe para lhe contar que planeava voltar, ela tinha dado em doida, estava sempre a ligar-lhe a perguntar a que horas ele vinha e se estava tudo bem. Tinham-se passado dois dias desde que tinha se decidido a voltar e as dúvidas estavam novamente a voltar. 

_É realmente isto que eu quero? Eu sei que sim, mas...e se tudo mudou?_

O loiro avistou algumas pessoas que lhe eram familiares, ele sorriu ao ver as duas mulheres mais velhas do grupo correr para o abraçar. Em segundos estavam todos à volta dele a abraça-lo e a tentar perguntar milhares de coisas.

O seu olhar parou numa pessoa apenas. 

Breathe in for luck, breathe in so deep

This air is blessed, you share with me

This night is wild, so calm and dull

These hearts they race from self-control

Your legs are smooth as they graze mine

We're doing fine, we're doing nothing at all

_Calma para ter sorte, respira fundo_

_Este ar que partilhas comigo está abençoado_

_Esta noite é selvagem, tão calma e vulgar_

_As tuas pernas suaves quando tocam as minhas_

_Nós estamos a ir bem, não fazemos nada_

Miki sorriu e abraçou Yuu. Como quer que as coisas ficassem a partir de agora, podia não ser de sangue mas ele era quase irmão dela afinal! E seria tudo mais simples se não houvesse ressentimentos. Yuu tinha passado muito tempo fora, as coisas provavelmente tinham mudado para ele. Para ela... tudo melhoraria quando eles tivessem um tempo para fazer e.. para resolver tudo. Se ele quisesse simplesmente terminar..... Miki preferia não pensar nisso.

- Miki.. – ele levou uma mão ao rosto dela e limpou as lágrimas que caiam. Ela sorriu e afastou-se um pouco para limpar os olhos. 

- Apenas tinha muitas saudades tuas. – respondeu ela num tom baixo.

- Claro que tinha! Todos nós tínhamos! – disse Chiyako.

Yuu riu-se. – Então acho que nenhum de vocês vai importar-se se eu disser que não trouxe presentes para ninguém!

Algum tempo depois estavam todos em casa. O loiro tinha dito que estava cansado por isso todos tinham entendido quando ele disse que apenas queria deitar-se e dormir o resto do dia. Yuu entrou no seu antigo quarto, que estava exactamente como o tinha deixado. Parecia que tinha se passado uma vida!

_Acho que tive até saudades desta casa... não só da família.._

Miki parou à porta de Yuu. De novo sentia-se como da primeira vez que viu Yuu. As coisas naquela altura tinham sido diferentes, ele seria apenas mais uma pessoa que ia atazanar a sua vida. E ele tinha feito isso e muito mais.. ele tinha sem nem perceber roubado o coração dela.. ela tinha se apaixonado e não havia volta possível.

A porta abriu-se de repente e Miki instintivamente deu um passo para trás. 

- Que foi? – perguntou Yuu curioso.

- Apenas queria saber se precisas de alguma coisa. 

Ele olhou em redor e depois novamente para Miki.

- Podes entrar, eu preciso de uma coisa sim.

Ela apenas acenou com a cabeça e entrou no quarto. Ele fechou a porta devagar e voltou-se para ela. Ali estavam os dois sozinhos e parecia que um iceberg os tinha congelado aos dois. Yuu aproximou-se dela e sem Miki esperar beijou-a.

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me

So won't you kill me, so I die happy

My heart is yours, to fill or burst

to break or bury, or wear as jewelry

Whichever you prefer

_Tenho tanta esperança que o teu beijo me mate_

_Não me matas então, para eu morrer feliz?_

_Meu coração é teu, para acarinhar ou partir_

_Para quebrar ou enterrar, ou pra usar como acessório_

_O que preferires_

Yuu abraçou Miki e aprofundou o beijo. Ele queria fazer aquilo desde que a tinha visto. Desde o momento em que a tinha visto a chorar e como sempre talvez o impulso fosse algo que ia apenas resultar em mais magoa. 

Ele sentiu os braços dela em redor do seu pescoço e nem pensou duas vezes antes de continuar a beija-la. Uma felicidade que ele há já muito não sentia apoderou-se da sua alma. Tudo o que ele mais queria era reaver aquilo que tinha perdido. Ele tinha deixado tudo isto para trás quando tinha se decidido a seguir o seu sonho, mas isso foi até Yuu perceber que a pessoa que iria partilhar todos os seus sonhos estava ali, só agora com ele.

Ele afastou-se um pouco, dando um breve beijo novamente nos lábios dela e finalmente olhando para ela. Ela era e sempre seria a única pessoa a quem ele poderia se entregar. Eles tinha ultrapassado tantos obstáculos para ficar juntos e ele tinha simplesmente partido para voltar dois ou três anos depois. 

Eles tinham sido acreditado que o amor que existia entre eles ia superar a distancia, que a saudade nunca conseguiria quebrar ambos os seus corações. Miki tinha-lhe dado uma oportunidade de ser feliz. E depois de tudo, quando ela sofria talvez até mais do que ele, quando ela lhe pediu para ele voltar.. ele não conseguiu.

Neste momento Yuu ficaria o resto da vida feliz por pelo menos ter conseguido sentir novamente aquela felicidade que em outros tempos tinha significado tão pouco. Até eles começarem a namorar, até que ambos tiveram coragem de confessar que realmente se amavam, qualquer oportunidade era uma nova chance de a conquistar para Yuu. Ninguém importava naquela altura, os ciúmes que ele sinta de Ginta, foram sempre algo que lhe dava impulso para fazer coisas tão impensadas como esta.

Este beijo poderia significar o fim. Ela tinha se rendido a ele, tinha o deixado tomar controle, mas isso não queria dizer que ela ainda o amava.

- Yuu!! – Rumi entrou no quarto e só parou ao ver os dois jovens a olhar um para o outro. – Está tudo bem? Que se passa?

Miki desviou o olhar de Yuu para olhar para Rumi. – Está tudo bem..

- Ainda bem! – Rumi colocou-se entre Miki e Yuu. - Queria saber se estavas muito cansado para não ires tomar um café connosco. Podias contar-nos como foi a tua viagem. Afinal deves ter muito para contar, passaste lá muito tempo.

- É verdade. – sussurrou ele. – Vamos lá.

Os dois andaram para fora do quarto. Rumi voltou-se para Miki e em vez de lhe perguntar se ela queria também vir, apenas a puxou pela mão para a sala.

A meio da noite Yuu despediu-se dos outros, ao quase adormecer em pé. Chiyako disse boa noite e perguntou a Miki se ela não estava também com sono. A rapariga olhou de Yuu para Chiyako e acabou por concordar que era melhor ir também dormir.

Os dois caminharam até ao corredor. Yuu parou em frente à sua porta.

- Desculpa Miki.

- Pelo quê? – ele voltou-se para ela. 

- Por ter te deixado sozinha, e por.. apenas desculpa.

Ela deu alguns passos na direcção do loiro. Abraçou Yuu com força e deu-lhe um beijo no rosto. Ela sorriu e voltou para o seu quarto. 

Durante a madrugada Yuu ouviu sons no corredor. Ele abriu um olho e reparou que alguém tinha aberto a porta do quarto dele. A porta fechou-se novamente e ele relaxou. 

_Devia ser a mãe.. para ter a certeza que eu estava aqui.. _

Ele voltou-se para o outro lado e apanhou o maior susto da sua vida. Miki estava sentada no chão a olhar seriamente para ele. Ele sentou-se e olhou para ela. Tentando dizer alguma coisa, apenas conseguiu levantar uma mão e tocar o rosto molhado.

The words are hushed, let's not get busted,

Just lay entwined here undiscovered.

Safe in here from all the stupid questions..

hey did you get some?

Man, that is so dumb.

Stay quiet, stay near, stay close

they can't hear, so we can get some

_As minhas palavras silenciosas, tentemos não ser apanhados_

_Apenas nos deitemos aqui entrelaçados escondidos_

_Salvos aqui de todas as estúpidas perguntas.._

_hey sempre conseguiste?_

_Meu, isso foi burro._

_Fiquemos aqui quietos, fiquemos perto, fiquemos próximos_

_Eles não nos ouvem, por isso podemos começar._

- Outra vez a chorar, Miki? Tinhas assim tantas saudades minhas? – ele sorriu.

Ela levantou-se e finalmente deu os últimos passos até à cama. Levantando os cobertores e lençóis, ela aconchegou-se debaixo deles e aproximou-se de Yuu. O loiro instintivamente abraçou-a. Alguns segundos depois apenas se ouviam os soluços dela e as palavras cuidadosas e confortantes com que ele a tentava acalmar.

Quando ela parou finalmente de chorar. Yuu abraçou-a contra o seu peito e beijou-a na testa. Ela levantou a cabeça e sorriu para ele. Os dois abraçaram-se e alguns minutos depois deixaram o sono os levar.

Os primeiro raios de sol passaram pela janela. Yuu abriu os olhos e olhou para a rapariga que dormia nos seus braços. Ele sorriu ao ver que a meio da noite ela tinha quase se movido e estar quase em cima dele. Ele apertou o abraço e instantes depois Miki estava a abrir os olhos para o encarar.

- Acordei-te? – perguntou ele.

- Desculpa por aquilo de ontem.. eu não sei que me deu.

Ele deitou-se de frente para ela, quando ela se afastou. Apoiado num cotovelo, ele deu-lhe um dos seus sorrisos marotos. Ela suspirou e olhou em redor, evitando olhar para Yuu. Miki sabia muito bem que o rapaz devia querer conversar sobre a razão dela ter vindo na noite passada, mas isso era algo de que ela não queria falar.

- Eu amo-te Miki.

Ela arregalou os olhos. Yuu sorriu e aproximou-se dela. Dando-lhe um beijo. Os dois permaneceram algum tempo apenas se beijando. Quando ele quebrou o beijo, ela abraçou-o.

- Amas mesmo? Quer dizer que nós... – ela pausou e desviou o olhar dela.

- Acho que a pergunta neste momento, é se tu ainda gostas de mim?

- Claro que sim, Yuu.. 

- Então qual é o problema?

- Eu apenas pensei que quando voltasses.. como tu e a Jinny...

- Huh? Eu e a Jinny o quê?

- Eu sei que ela-

- Miki! Eu nunca gostei dela e ela neste momento está feliz da vida com o Bill lá nos Estados Unidos! Nem penses que alguma vez.. – Yuu parou de falar ao ver que Miki estava muito quieta. – Não digo que ela não fosse atraente e tal. Mas para mim só existes tu. 

Ela sorriu e abraçou Yuu de novo.

- Será que posso beijar a minha namorada, agora? 

My hopes are so high that your kiss might kill me

So won't you kill me, so I die happy

My heart is yours, to fill or burst

To break or bury, or wear as jewelry

Whichever you prefer

_Tenho tanta esperança que o teu beijo me mate_

_Não me matas então, para eu morrer feliz_

_Meu coração é teu, para acarinhar ou partir_

_Para quebrar ou enterrar, ou pra usar como acessório_

_O que preferires___

Cada palavra, cada carinho faziam com que Miki confiasse cada vez mais em Yuu. Ela acreditava no que sentia por ele e aos poucos as dúvidas em relação a ele sentir o mesmo foram-se dissipando. 

Ganhando coragem os dois namorados finalmente conversaram com os pais, explicando que se tinham apaixonado perdidamente e que não sabiam mais como viver um sem o outro. Ao contrário do que pensavam, os pais de Miki e Yuu aceitaram bem o namoro de ambos. Rumi e Chiyako abraçaram os dois e tentaram conter as lágrimas. Por sua vez Jin e Youji mostraram-se mais difíceis de convencer especialmente por Miki e Yuu viverem sob o mesmo tecto. Mas a discussão não resultou em nada, porque Chiyako não ia deixar Yuu sair de novo de casa e Rumi muito menos ia aceitar que Miki fosse viver para outro lado!

**+-+-+**

- Acho que tudo resultou bastante bem, Miki. – disse Yuu com um sorriso. 

- Acho que podia ter corrido pior.. mas ainda acho que lhe devíamos ter dito que estávamos a pensar casar, não achas Yuu?

- E estamos a pensar nisso?

- Eu não, mas seria uma maneira de nos deixarem em paz. – Yuu ficou calado. Miki parou em frente na entrada de casa. Ao voltar-se ela abraçou Yuu e beijou-o nos lábios. 

- Espero que saibas que planeio casar contigo, Miki. – disse Yuu de repente.

- Depois de tanto tempo a tentarmos ficar juntos, depois com a tua partida para estudar fora do pais, acho que a única coisa que posso esperar é que tenhas boas intenções.

Ele riu-se. – Talvez sim, talvez não... quem sabe?

- Devo perguntar a quem? Acho que isso é algo que preciso saber.. – ele riu-se. – Sabes, Yuu, nunca pensei sentir-me novamente assim..

- Assim como?

- Depois de tanto tempo a pensar que teria de esquecer-te. Quando voltaste passaram-me uma data de ideias pela cabeça, desde que teria de ver-te a namorar com outra rapariga e agora estás aqui.. e comigo.. de novo.

- Acho que podemos nos considerar sortudos, acho que temos a sorte do nosso lado.

- Seria diferente se realmente tivesses te apaixonado pela Jinny. – sugeriu Miki sem pensar. – Acabarias por me esquecer e ficarias lá para sempre.

- E tu acabarias com o Ginta, não, ele anda com a Arimi não é? Por isso acho que o Kei teria o caminho livre para finalmente te conquistar. – ela corou e ele sorriu. – Mas acho que ele teria de passar antes por cima de mim, eu sou ciumento.

Yuu agarrou a mão de Miki e levou-a aos lábios. Os dois sentaram-se nas escadas da entrada, de mãos dadas a olhar um para o outro. Ambos a imaginar como seria a partir de agora. Agora que estavam juntos de novo. Agora que sabiam que tinham uma vida inteira pela frente, com ao lado do outro.

Miki sabia que teria sempre Yuu ali para a apoiar em tudo. Yuu sabia que nunca a deixaria de amar, desde o momento que a tinha visto que o seu coração tinha falado mais alto do que a sua mente. O destino tinha-os separado e isso só provava o quando o amor entre eles era forte..

Hands down, this is the best day I can ever remember

I'll always remember the sound of the stereo,

The dim of the soft lights, the scent of your hair

That you twirled in your fingers

And the time on the clock when we realized it's so late

And this walk that we shared together

The streets were wet and the gate was locked

So I jumped it, and let you in

And you stood at your door with your hands on my waist

And you kissed me like you meant it

And I knew that you meant it

That you meant it, that you meant it

And I knew that you meant it, that you meant it.

_Uma vitoria fácil, este é o melhor dia de que me recordo_

_Irei sempre lembrar-me do som da aparelhagem_

_As luzes fracas suaves, o cheiro do teu cabelo_

_Que tu passavas pelos teus dedos_

_E a hora no relógio quando notamos que era muito tarde_

_E este passeio que partilhamos juntos_

_As ruas estavam molhadas e o portão fechado_

_Por isso eu saltei, e deixei-te entrar_

_E ali estavas tu na tua porta com as tuas mãos na minha cintura_

_E tu beijaste-me como se realmente importasse_

_E eu sabia que importava_

_Que tu te importavas, que tu te importavas_

_E eu sabia que te importavas, que tu te importavas._

**Fim**

Mais um fic meu! Este é de Marmalade Boy! Nada do que eu esperaria que seria o meu primeiro fic deste anime na verdade! Eu tinha uma canção escolhida, mas quando estava em frente ao ecrã ouvi esta e apeteceu-me escrever com este par!

Alguns detalhes sobre o anime podem estar meio confusos ou mesmo errados, é que eu vi este anime há mais ou menos 2 anos e já não me lembro muito bem de alguns factos, por isso ter andado talvez um pouco à volta do assunto!!!!

De qualquer forma, aqui está! Este ano tenho muito tempo livre e por isso tenho andado a escrever tantos fics! Não sei o que fazer para passar o meu tempo e uma das coisas que mais gosto é de traduzir ou escrever..

Este fic foi só mesmo para deixar um pouco de lado o ritmo dos meus outros fics! Tenho andado um pouco atrapalhada! Espero que tenham gostado e me digam alguma coisa!! **kittyblue@iol.pt**

_Bjinhos!!!_

_~~ KittyBlue_


End file.
